Chara
Chara is the first human that fell into the Underground, and the main antagonist of Season 1. Chara possessed a red soul, the soul of determination, the same soul color and trait as Frisk. They was voiced by Lumisau. Personality |-|Corrupted= Chara's personality can easily be figured out as genocidal, though that was their corrupted form. * They are unstable at such a level that they cannot be reasoned with. * Chara is able to feel emotions but barely. |-|Neutral= Their neutral form is caring and sympathetic. * Having a stable emotional level, Chara is able to feel emotions and pain. Appearance In Megalomaniac, Chara appears as Frisk's counterpart but later on takes full control until Frisk breaks through the black soul prison. They wear a green yellow-striped sweater, similar to Asriel's, and brown shorts. Their hair's brown as well and a creepy smile. Chara usually looks with REAL KNIFE in their hand. Abilities |-|Abilities= * Dagger of Souls : Using the extracted DETERMINATION of the other humans, Chara is able to alter their knife to accommodate the individual powers of the souls and use them for diabolical purposes. * Enhanced Skills : Driven by HATE, Chara's DETERMINATION leads them to focus on their priority and to make sure it's done. * Reset Paralysis : Like Gaster, Chara is able to disable Frisk's ability to RESET. * Timeline Eraser : Chara is able to build an alternate reset button that erases the time-line from the Universe permanently. * REAL KNIFE : It's one of Chara's main weapons. A weapon with 99 ATK power. It usually kills an opponents with one hit or it can be used for other purposes, etc. But with the Dagger of Souls ability it can turn into a very overly powerful knife. One of the victims of this knife is Omega Flowey in the episode "Your Best Friend". * HATE : Chara's power enhancer and is powering Chara's DETERMINATION. HATE increases Chara's power 10 times. They can easily crush their opponents with HATE. But unfortunately this enhancer corrupts Chara the more they use it. |-|Special Abilities= * Special Hell : Chara can create a void or plane of existence inside a sphere built out of HATE which bends to their will. * Teleportation : Chara is also able to teleport to other places when they are about to be hit by other attacks in order to avoid them. * FILE 0 : Glitches allow Chara to use an ability named "FILE 0", which allows them to manipulate their LV, HP, ATK, DEF at their own will. History Megalomaniac fighting with Sans.]] Chara takes full control of Frisk and fights Sans more viciously and the fight resumes Frisk has to watch everything happen through a wall of darkness. As Chara is about to kill Sans, Frisk breaks out of the darkness and takes the blow, asking Sans to 'fix their mistake, one last time.' Sans absorbs Frisk's soul, Sans kills Chara, and resets. This fact is known as the first glitch. *Determination Chara returns to life with the help of Glitches and HATE, and they sees an Amalgamates in front of themselves and Chara kills a Amalgamate, and then immediately kills the others. Amalgamates do not have a death scene, but when Frisk comes in True Lab, there is dust everywhere and Frisk enters the room where the Determination Extractor is located to find Chara waiting for them. Chara explains that the 'errors' are fun and that one only needs determination to exist, as well as revealing that the 'weird... melted monsters' gave them enough to last for a good while. Frisk then tries to reset, but Chara adds 'even enough to match YOURS'. Flowey then appears in the elevator that would take Frisk to New Home, wondering why they're taking so long before peering around the corner. Chara grabs Frisk with HATE power and throws them into the Determination Extractor, saying that their determination will make things way easier. Flowey remembers what Chara did to him in a Genocide Route, and decides to help Frisk by rushing to Sans for help. Flowey tells Sans that Chara has returned and has Frisk. Sans is sceptical at first, but agrees to help after Flowey tells him no one will survive if Chara obtains control over the timeline. Sans and Flowey arrive at the True Lab, where Chara is using the Determination Extractor to take Frisk's determination. Chara places a shield of hate over the extractor, then regards the situation, calling Sans a comedian, Flowey a traitor, and themself a 'megalomaniac' before firing a blast of determination at the duo. Sans and Flowey battle Chara, Sans managing to land a hit on Chara by scraping their cheek with a bone they had previously dodged. Chara wipes the blood off as if it's nothing then proceeds stab the ground with their knife, the ground beginning to glow red as a result. Chara then welcomes Sans and Flowey to their 'special hell' before giggling and disappearing. Sans teleports himself and Flowey onto an inactive Gaster Blaster above the ground, then counters the attack with an array of Gaster Blasters before becoming tired and teleporting him and Flowey onto the ground. While Sans tries to regain his breath, Chara then says everything is Flowey's fault, then continues to say they just had to get six souls, but he decided to show the humans mercy. Chara then says 'You betrayed me, Asriel.' and that they ended up like this because of him. Chara however plans to not show Flowey any mercy, saying that 'it's kill or be killed, after all'. gains Frisk's DETERMINATION trait.]] uses "FILE 0" ability]] The Determination Extractor is then finished extracting, and the duo resume their battle against Chara in a race to get Frisk's determination. Flowey wraps a vine around Chara's wrist, allowing Sans to reach the power before they can. Chara, however, severes their own arm and grabs the determination before escaping. Sans and Flowey help Frisk out of the machine before teleporting out of the True Lab. Chara's arm reforms as they are seen with their new save file that holds their name, their LV which has only two dashes on it and that their file has been saved while the flavour text displays the word *Determination. The screen cuts to black as Chara is heard laughing. Back at Sans' own lab, it's revealed that Frisk is still alive but unconscious. Sans then tells Flowey that they're going to have to ask for help, and the machine that Sans keeps under a cloth is seen. The episode then ends. Your Best Friend ]] , Gaster, Frisk and Omega Flowey]] , Gaster, Frisk and Omega Flowey]]After a short times Gaster join the battle to help Flowey and Sans. Gaster lower the shield for Frisk and use all of his power to attack Chara , Chara attack back with an attack that can change direction fooling Gaster. They change direction to aim for Frisk Sans moving in to block the attack for Frisk but Gaster go to block it first lowering his HP to almost noting. Sans use his Special attack and kill Chara but Chara soul refuse to died. They attack back knocking out Sans. Flowey use his final attack the Hope Cannon to counter Chara's Hate attack doing so lost his souls power and return to normal Flowey. Frisk with DETERMINATION go in and block the damage from Chara that going to attack Flowey and return the power to all of the 6 souls and give their soul and other 6 souls to Flowey turning him to Asriel Dreemurr. Continue shows Asriel, to buttons corrupted by Glitches.]] creates ERASE button.]] fights with Asriel.]] fights with Asriel.]] prepares "Special Hell" attack.]] using own special attack "Special Hell" to Asriel.]] reminds to Asriel is Flowey the Flower.]] Chara's wicked wish to ERASE the timeline but Asriel refuses and Asriel breaks ERASE button. Chara starts attacking without care and battle starts, Chara dodges after the first Asriel attack. In this battle, Chara remembers a lot of memories, but since Chara is more corrupted by HATE, Chara's feelings and emotions do not work, so the battle continues and the blackness on Chara spreads as HATE progresses. When Chara always tries to kill Asriel, Asriel still thinks it's a way to turn Chara back and just tries to escape Chara's attacks and just trying talk with Chara. After the battle continues for a while, Chara's suddenly heart locket comes out of his neck, and Chara suddenly hesitates to attack a bit, cancels the attack on Asriel and teleports back. Asriel sees this and Asriel tells to Frisk that it's the way to turn back Chara and Asriel tells to Frisk he will not fight with Chara. After Chara looked at their heart locket for a while, Chara tolds to Asriel "Do you really think I'd care for such a stupid thing?" Then Chara throws the heart locket into the air and then splits it into two with a knife. Asriel is suddenly surprised then Chara tells to Asriel "See Asriel ? You really are a-" Chara suddenly realizes themselves is crying. Asriel understands everything and Asriel tells to Frisk "Frisk... We'll take the hate out from Chara But we can't do it alone... we'll need help Right now... the hate is inside them feeding off of their Determination So we have to take care of that first" then Frisk uses "A Little Help" ability *You call for help. Chara says "I don't need anyone now ANYONE!" Chara attacks to Asriel And a soul of Kindness comes and builds a shield and protects Asriel. Then the shield is disabled Kindness soul comes to Asriel's hand, then Asriel throws him towards Chara. Chara remembers the first time they fell underground, Chara tries to stop themselves feelings and continues attacking Asriel. Asriel takes all the souls and continues to throw them into Chara. Chara is finally stopped, but still HATE is Chara's Host. Asriel comes out of the God of HypearDeath form. Asriel tries to talk to Chara. Chara refuses but asriel tries to get closer to Chara. Chara changes the trait of the knife to HATE, the knife becomes black and Chara is ready to attack Asriel immediately, Asriel suddenly hugs to Chara. Asriel tells to Chara "We're best friends after all aren't we?" Eventually Chara's HATE starts to go out. Chara returns to their true self, but Chara begins to die because the soul trait, Determination and HATE, is suddenly gone and starts to disintegrate because they have lost both of them. Chara sacrifices themselves soul to Asriel for break "The Barrier" and allow Asriel to remain as himself. Chara dies and it's never been seen again after this episode, Except memories and hallucinations. What happened with Chara? They have been dead for a long time, this didn't change at the begining of Glitchtale. The true glitch came when HATE took over Chara and enhaced their determination so much. That made them able to manifest themselves into the world once more. They spawned in the void, not being alive or dead. The constant resets from Frisk/Sans, made possible Chara's return Chara was a souless being filled with their trait by when Episode 3 (*Determination) started. But by the end of it, when Chara created a SAVE FILE. The game/world itself gave Chara a new SOUL of their own Since only a human with a soul of determination is able to have a SAVE FILE, the game/world treated the SOULESS Chara as a glitch. And in order to try to fix it, a new SOUL was created. After giving their SOUL to Asriel, Chara went back to the void. To the game/world Chara isn't dead, but they aren't alive either. When this happens, and when they have no SOUL to exist in the world, they get send into the void. Also known as "the game code" Chara has another secret ability called "File 0". This ability allows them to change their stats at will, making it possible for Chara to face Asriel with no problems by modifying their stats like ATK and DEF to an infinite number. For no known reason, "File 0" only works when HATE is powering the determination. Trivia * For unknown reasons, Chara's "FILE 0" Ability only works when HATE is powering their DETERMINATION. * Chara is currently in The Void. Confirmed by Camila Cuevas. Camila Post * Chara's DETERMINATION is stronger than Frisk's. Camila Post * Chara's DETERMINATION is very different from Frisk's. Camila Post * Chara referred to Asriel as a cry baby, hinting they named him this. * Chara appears as an illusion of Betty in the episode "Dust", in order to lower Asriel's guard. * Chara appears in Frisk's memory, in the episode "Love" when Frisk explains the past to Asriel. * Chara's eye color is Red because Chara's soul is Determination. But when Chara loses own Determination their eye color is turning to Brown. in "Continue" episode. That's means Chara's original eye color is Brown. Camila Post * Camila is supporting "Chara isn't evil" Theory. Camila Post * Camila, in the twitch live broadcast on July 26, 2017, Camila said somethings about Chara. "NO ONE NOTICED FROM SEASON 1 chara went after the amalgamates not some monster in hotland not some monster in waterfall specifically for the amalgamates chara could've go to kill undyne as well and get infinite DT but from the entire underground the ones that would cause less guilt to kill were also the amalgamates hate wasn't in full effect yet and chara still felt guilt those were the only choices they had of course later on they went on and they dudes they tried to successfully kill were sans and frisk, frisk deserved it and sans because of the last timeline but chara could've killed gaster and flowey many times and they didn't they weren't trying to kill not if it wasn't necessary they just wanted to reset the timeline chara didn't kill frisk in *Determination because the file has to be with a valid name before reseting so it can be a successful reset so they took control of it first and then tried to reset." In her live stream, Camila said this in chat, about Chara. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Neutral Category:Evil Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Asexual Category:Dead